


家暴

by impietytest



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Sexual Violence, dy on top, jh just an excuse, ty bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impietytest/pseuds/impietytest
Summary: 金刀营发现李泰容今天也回来得很晚。





	家暴

叮叮。

金刀营看了一眼手机屏幕，阴沉的脸在惨白光源的投射下愈发显得瘆人。

“在玹的短信，问你回到了没有。”

李泰容目光游移没有吭声，通红的眼角里满是恐惧。

还有一丝不甘，金刀营看出来了。

“你们是在跟我示威吗？”

他抽出皮带把李泰容的双手在头顶捆紧，冷眼看他潮红着脸反抗的动作越来越小，随着皮带扣合紧清脆发出的清脆声音瘫在自己大腿上。

金刀营扼着他的脖子把他拽回地面。他能感觉到掌心传来因紧张而攀升的颈部温度，还有血液加速循环下急剧跳动的脉搏。

哥是不是在期待些什么呢。

“跪好。”

他扯开他的衬衫扣子露出平坦瘦弱的胸部，突然一鞭子抽上去。一道泛红的鞭痕应声而现，然后是第两道第三道……李泰容的呼吸随着鞭数的增加逐渐急促，恍惚间他的眼前好像浮现出接连不断五彩斑斓的星星点点。呃啊！！抽到乳首的时候他忍不住弓着腰吼叫出声，低下的头却被金刀营用鞭把抵住，令他不得不颤栗着抬起头直面他的施刑人。

“我没说你可以出声吧。”

他连忙咬紧下唇。金刀营收起鞭子，漆色锃亮的尖头皮鞋漫不经心地在他的裆下划动。他被顶得双腿发软，失去平衡跌坐在地上。地面冰冰凉凉侵袭着他发烫的身体，皮鞋磨蹭性器的粗粝触感激得他牙关一松呻吟出声。“啊…哈啊…啊啊呀…啊”，他忍不住像一只发情的雌兽一样前后小幅度摆起腰来。

“都说了安静点。”

一个实打实的碾踩动作疼得他呼吸都要停止了。他在噤声瞬间泪水涟涟，鼻涕口水在脸上糊成一片。金刀营抓起他的脑袋凑到他耳边，“把郑在玹的号码删掉。”“……我、我们只是…！”金刀营脚上暗暗发力。嘶好疼…… 键，“……我删！我删…道、道英你不要，不要生气了。”他哭得上气不接下气，捆在身后的手无助地晃动着。

“乖。”金刀营抓来纸巾把他一塌糊涂的脸擦干净。

“你觉得…在玹会喜欢这样的你吗？”手指滑过红肿的乳头，顺着他柔软细腻的腰滑向他鼓胀的裤裆。金刀营揉捏起他伫立已久的性器，另一只手抵住他哆哆嗦嗦凑过来的嘴唇。“泰容想要亲亲……”任他低声喃喃着，用尽技巧舔弄眼前的两根手指，金刀营只是面无表情地把他的脸扳开。

“射出来。”李泰容委屈地闭上眼睛，边小声抽泣边射在他的手心。

 

金刀营含情脉脉地看着他射完后空洞无措的脸。

“只有我知道哥是这种，不被欺负就射不出来的变态。”

“只有我才能满足哥。”

他撩过李泰容耳周的碎发，在他布满泪痕的脸颊上留下一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> still not used to the layout of ao3 so PLEASE chat with me on lofter: impietytest, always be there for you^^


End file.
